Crystaline tears and ruby kisses
by Water Nymph1
Summary: Sere/Endy Serenity is forcebly betrothed to a man she doesn't love. So she runs into the embrace of the real world with all it's joys and sorrows. R rated to be save


Hey pples! Water Nymph here. Sorry bout my first fic love is sweet but revenge is sweeter (even has a bad name) I had the worst writer's block and nothing short of a miracle will save it. Anyway, I have a better feeling about this one blah blah blah..... I'll cease to talk now.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, wish I did then it'd be rich wouldn't I? Anyway...  
  
  
  
Crystaline Tears  
  
After a most vigorous gallop through the outskirts of the forest, Lady Serenity collapsing exhausted on the small grass hill and stared up at the blue clear sky. Small, white clouds dotted the sky and a light breeze played through her long, silver hair. On the sidelines of her vision, she could see the thick canopy of trees that outlined the clearing. Large, thick leaves in shades of orange, yellow, red and green gently floated down to the forest floor like delicate butterflies trimmed with gold. Autumn. This was an indication that winter was coming, Serenity's favourite season. Many a winter day was spent ploughing through the forest. It was so clean, so white but most of all, it looked so pure. Out in the middle of the maze- like forest, that bordered her father's land, it was quite easy to get lost if you didn't know the lay of the land.  
  
As a girl she came here often with her mare, Pearl, and would pretend she was a noble knight battling a mighty fire-breathing dragon, slaying it, and saving a noble King or Queen from a foreign land. Her father Lord Jacob, whom after months of Serenity's pestering, decided to teach his young daughter to wield a sword. He would declare every time she threw him and took his sword, which was often, that she should have been born male. Because not only was she a competent swordsman but also a brilliant archer, fastest in the land on horse and apparently, not such a bad right hook according to Andrew, the stable boy and her only friend. She had even grown accustomed to wearing shirts and breeches.  
  
But her stepmother, the Lady Gabriella, did not approve in the least of her stepdaughter's tomboyish ways. An Earth noble with dark brown eyes and black hair, she was used to rigid discipline and order. She mostly put the blame on her husband for 'letting the child run around like a wild creature' ever since Serenity's mother died when she was three. Lady Gabriella insisted that she wear dresses, stop gallivanting about and start attending noblewomen classes to become a lady. Serenity retaliated by, at every waking opportunity, finding a nice, muddy puddle to splash in. But that game quickly soured for all her stepmother would do is shake her head disapprovingly and send her to the baths. Eventually Serenity thought it easier to grin and bare her lessons and stop creating trouble. Her stepmother may be able to stamp out her wild behaviour for the time being, she could never stamp out her spirit. At the time her father married Lady Gabriella, she was nine and now, at the young age of sixteen, Serenity already felt like her life was over before it started. She thought back to just this morning when her so called 'mother' slapped on the ball and chain.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Serenity!" Lady Gabrielle stormed down the bedchamber corridor for the fifth time that day. She spied a maid with shockingly orange hair scurrying past rather urgently in the opposite direction down and stopped her. "You! Err….girl…" The lady did not catch the look of hurt on the young girl's face. After three years of faithful service, the lady had not even learnt her name. But that was nobles for you. The girl looked down at her toes. "Ummm…It's Molly ma'am." Lady Gabrielle waved the comment away. "Where is my daughter?" She demanded. Molly's eyes darted around the corridor nervously. "Umm…I believe she's in the stables tending her…um…horse." "Bring her forth to me." Gabrielle commanded. "Yes ma'am." Molly replied meekly. She curtsied then scurried off to the stables to do her bidding.  
  
When Molly finally make it to the stables, she spied Lady Serenity in the far stable booth grooming her horse, Pearl. Molly went over and leaned against the stable door. "Mornin' Serenity. Nice day ain't it?" Lady Serenity whirled around and smiled. "I believe it will be. Can you feel the excitement on the wind? Even Pearl can feel it, she's been restless all morning, so we're going to go for a bit of a ride. Aren't we Pearl?" Serenity stroked her mane and she stomped her front hoof in response. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news but your ride will have to be delayed. Lady Gabr….I mean, your mother has called for you." Serenity rolled her eyes. "She's not my mother she's….." Serenity took on a hunched position, bunched up her fingers like knarled tree branches against her chest and closed one of her eyes. "…a wicked witch who has put a curse upon my father and clouded his vision." She hobbled over to Molly and whispered in her ear. "Some nights, I happen to spy her sitting at her spinning wheel muttering something incoherent. In fact, I believe she is casting spells upon the cotton so it will forever be itchy. I believe that blue dress she insists I wear is made of such material." Molly, eyes filled with mirth, attempted to take on a serious expression. "But how will you be rid of her?" she asked.  
  
Serenity searched the stable and found a bucket of water. She ran over to it and picked it up. "With this holy water, I shall pour over her. Then she will melt into the ground and I'll be rid of her forever." Serenity grabbed Molly and the danced around while Serenity sang "ding dong the witch is dead". Finally, they both collapsed on the stable floor laughing and panting. "Won't you be scared?" Molly asked. "Not me!" Serenity exclaimed and got to her feet. She grabbed the 'holy' bucket and stood facing the open stable, her feet planted firmly on the ground. She pointed an accusing finger at an imaginary villain and exclaimed. "Wench! You are hereby stricken of the title Lady Gabrielle and are punished for the crimes committed against the beautiful, fair and just Lady Serenity…." Molly raised an eyebrow and Serenity turned to her and smirked. "I am allowed to dream am I not?" Then she turned back to the door. "I hereby sentence you to a melting. And may god have mercy on your soul you heartless wench!" With that, Serenity threw the bucket of water towards the stable door.  
  
As ill luck had it, the very person, Lady Gabrielle, happened to walk through the stable door and into the path of the water. Lady Serenity's hand flew up to her mouth in horror. "Oh dear." The water hit Lady Gabrielle with a satisfying slap. After the initial shock, Gabrielle went rant, yelling and swearing like a drunken sailor and even surprising Serenity with a few words that she didn't know was even possible to come out of such a refined lady's mouth. Despite all the horrible things she's done to her in the past, this was undoubtedly the maddest Lady Gabrielle had ever gotten and Serenity knew she was going to get a severe beating later for it.  
  
"GET UP TO YOU BEDCHAMBER RIGHT NOW AND CHANGE OUT OF THOSE RAGS!" Serenity looked down at the tunic and breeches she had worn to go riding. She had bought them a week ago and was yet to use them. "Don't give me that look! I have tried time and time again to get you to wear dresses and I'll be damned if you don't wear them! It's bad enough that you gallivant around the country like common street urchin on that nag call a horse…" Pearl stomped her hoof angrily in response. Serenity was at a lost for words so she just stared at the floor and scowled. "I am truly disappointed in you Serenity. You are a great disappointment to this family. Don't you want to bring glory and honour upon the family? Don't you want to make your father proud?" Serenity felt tears well up in her eyes. "Go get changed now before I bring out the stick and punish you like a ten year old, you seen to enjoy acting like one."  
  
Lady Gabrielle started to walk out of the stables as dignified as she could, considering that she was drenched in water, when she stopped and turned around. "By the way, servant, for your tardiness, you now have chamber pot duty for a month. Be thankful I didn't fire you instead."  
  
As soon as Gabrielle was gone, Molly made a face of disgust. Chamber pot duty was the most hated of all the duties and to have it for a whole month was pure torture. Serenity, tears now streaming down her face, murmured, "So, she still has the power to make me cry. She hasn't done that to me in ages."  
  
After cleaning herself up, she put on the only dress her father ever gave her. It was a long, white dress with a square front that dipped down to the top of her chest. There was a criss-cross pattern of silver ribbons down the front which hugged to her figure like a corset the rest of the dress which covered her slender legs was made of soft, expensive white silk. The entire dress was stitched together with fine silver thread which made the dress shimmer like dew drops in the morning.  
  
Her father gave her the dress on her Sixteenth birthday and when she put it on, his eyes sparkled with rare light and he declared that she was a beautiful woman. It was the only time anyone had ever said she was beautiful and it made her heart flutter with joy. When Lady Gabrielle happened to spy her in the dress, Serenity could've sworn she saw jealousy spark in her eyes therefore Serenity made a resolution to wear the dress as often as possible.  
  
Even Andrew said that she could almost pass for a lady when she was in that dress if it wasn't for her pig nose and the ragged state of her hair and the fact that she was putting on weight as well. In retaliation for that comment, she beat him three times in a row in a game of swords play. Andrew was graciously humbled and pledged allegiance to Queen Serenity of the swords.  
  
She put her long, silver hair that pooled at her ankles into their traditional buns at the top of her head and attaching a single white rose in each bun. She took one look in the mirror, mildly satisfied with what she saw, and then departed the room. At the end of bedchamber corridor there was a large set of wood and wrought iron doors that led into the main dining room. Through an adjoining door at the other end of the dining room, there was another large room filled with comfy chairs and lounges with a roaring fire where the guests were entertained. It was through there that Serenity walked to meet her father, Lord Jacob, Lady Gabrielle and the last person Serenity wanted to see, aside Lady Gabrielle of course.  
  
Lord Diamond strode confidently over to Lady Serenity and offered a flourishing bow. Serenity curtsied in response. Serenity offered her hand as curtesy dictated and Diamond took it. He planted a long, soft kiss on it that made Serenity's skin crawl with disgust. Diamond was the very image of handsome, despite his arrogance and lack of curtesy towards the fairer sex. It was understandable that most women would sigh when they spied his light silver hair, crystal blue eyes and muscular build as a result of vigorous training throughout his life. But when it came to his personally, it brought light to the expression 'beauty is only skin deep". "How are we today my dear Serenity?" She nodded. "Very well thank you. And how are you?" Diamond gave her one of his smirks that only she could see. "My, at the sight of your radiant glory how could anyone feel but happy." "Indeed you flatter me Lord." She inwardly kicked herself for saying something so shallow. Diamond's crystal blue eyes sparkled with mirth and mischief and Serenity could not help but wonder if some perverted thought be whirling around his head. Her hypothesis was proven by his next comment.  
  
"My, that is a lovely dress your wearing. It is very becoming of you." Serenity inwardly rolled her eyes and murmured a thank you. "Of course…" Diamond brought his mouth up to her ear. His hot breath rolled down her neck unleashing another set of shivers. "…I'd much rather see you without the dress." Then to further her distress, he started to nibble lightly on her ear. Of course, Serenity's parents could not see or hear any of this, both engaged in their own conversation. Serenity turned her head away from them perchance they should see the look of mortification plainly written on her face.  
  
She shoved him firmly in the ribs so he would stop and whispered back harshly, "I swear, god as my witness, one day I will have my revenge on you for these degrading and unholy remarks. Have you no shame?" Diamond's smirk turned into a rather evil looking grin and he retorted, "I must say, I love it when you hurt me. It make me lust after you more. And soon enough, I'll be able to do and say what I want to you and we can finally drop this curtesy visage." Serenity's enraged glare tore into him. "And what is that supposed to mean?!?" Diamond's cold, scornful glare stared back equally as intense. Suddenly he turned towards Serenity's parents who had now ceased talking. "Lord Jacob and Lady Gabrielle of Luna await us." He grabbed her hand and they walked towards the pair, both Serenity and Diamond plastering on a fake smile. But no matter how hard Serenity tried, she could not tear her hand out of his.  
  
Both Lord and Lady were sitting together on one side on a small, square table with a white tablecloth draped over it. Diamond opted the other side of the table opposite them and Serenity had to comply and sit next to him. During the whole conversation thereafter, Diamond's hand did not stray from her thigh but over time, it would inch higher and higher until Serenity would eventually slap it away. Then the process would start again.  
  
Lord Jacob, Lady Gabrielle and Diamond were talking about such things as the province's economy, politics and such. Serenity was not interested in such topics so was not apart of the conversation, being too busy keeping Diamond's hand at bay. As far back as she could remember, Diamond has made her life a misery. Back in the days of orientation when the people of Titan migrated across from the land of darkness, each colony had decided to branch off and find a piece of land that suited their likings. These lands, or provinces decided to be governed under the rule of the largest province, Earth, and the Royal family of Earth. Serenity's ancestors, the lunarian colony decided to take a small piece of land next to the Earth province because of it's fertile land, deep valleys and mysterious forests where the trees grew like giant statues out of the soil. The Luna Province was also rumoured to be home of many mythical creatures such as wood nymphs, unicorns and little pixie-like creatures called Punics who love to live in green, bushy areas, to name a few.  
  
Several years after the migration, a dispute arose among the lunarians over the rule of the province. As a consequence, some people moved up north to set up their own city under their own rule while most stayed where they were and built the great city of Thera where Serenity now dwelt, in the Castle of Hope. She was the sole heir of South Luna and it's future ruler. As for Diamond, he lived in the Castle of Luck and was the sole heir of North Luna, thus the root of Serenity's dilemma. It was in the best interest of the province if Serenity and Diamond were to become good friends and improve the chances of a peaceful future for the country. So, it was arranged that once every four months, Diamond made the six-day trip to Thera and spent two weeks in the company of Serenity. She dreaded every waking moment spent with him. Ever since the first meeting when she was ten, he had succeeded in either making her cry or beating her up into a bloody pulp. In most cases he succeeded in both.  
  
In a way Diamond was responsible for Serenity becoming as tough as she is today. The very day Serenity managed to beat Diamond into a bloody pulp (She was twelve and a half), was the day he changed tactics. Instead of abusing her physically, he started to abuse her sexually. Nothing big at first, a suggestive comment here, a kiss on the cheek there, but then it slowly progressed to a down right sexual insult here, and a full on kiss on the mouth there. Lately, Diamond had been trying to get her to bed with him, but if it wasn't for her rather impressive strength or Andrew, he probably would have gotten his way by now. Andrew was the only person who stuck up for her when she got in trouble with Diamond or anyone else for that matter. Due to the fact that either he didn't know or didn't want to know, Serenity's father did nothing to stop the abuse. But Serenity knew that one day, Andrew would not be around to help, and when that day came, she would have to face him by herself.  
  
Serenity was brought out of her revere by a sharp pain in her leg. She jumped in surprise and realised that three pairs of eyes were staring at her, one filled with mirth. She glowered within. Diamond had pinched her, hard. He wasn't going to get away with that. "Have you listened to a word I've said so far Serenity?" Lady Gabrielle asked sternly. "Pardon?" Gabrielle sighed and rubbed her temples. "I have the most exciting news for you regarding your future and all you can say is pardon. I do wish you would pay closer attention Serenity." A look of pure confusion crossed her face. "Pardon?" Gabrielle placed her hands on the table and looked Serenity straight in the eye. "Your betrothal to Lord Diamond. Your father and I have decided that in the best interest of Luna, you and Diamond are to get married." Serenity stood up abruptly knocking over her chair. "Pardon?!!! You are surely kidding are you not? I am not to marry Lord Diamond am I?" The look in Lady Gabrielle told of her disappointment of Serenity whereas Diamond's eyes only potrayed mirth. "Soon enough, I'll be able to do and say what I want to you." Serenity knew the meaning of those words now. She tore her eyes from his crystal blue ones to look at the deep blue of her father's. "Surely not you too father? Do you not care for what I want?" Serenity pleaded.  
  
To some people, having money and living the pampered lifestyle is the most ideal life to live. To know that you will never feel the soulless, empty fingers of poverty and hunger scratch at your heels was a great comfort. If you were born into a wealthy family, there was a good chance that you would stay wealthy for the rest of your life. Young men would follow in the footsteps of their fathers and young women would strive to marry rich and continue on the noble bloodline. Women, in these times and ages were expected to be witty, charming, beautiful and graceful. In a word, ladylike. To marry rich was considered to be a great honour and brings glory upon the family. This is what noble women dream of and hope to achieve. This is their only goal in life.  
  
But this was not Serenity's goal. She did not want to be seen as a piece of property, handed from one man to another. If she ever wanted to marry, it would be her choice only. Surely her father understood that.  
  
But once again, she was betrayed and she felt as though her heart was breaking in two. Lord Jacob looked away lest he see the sadness evident in his daughter's eyes. "But…" Serenity took a few steps back from the table almost tripping over her upturned chair. "…what if I do not wish to marry Lord Diamond? You cannot make me do something I do not want to do." Lady Gabrielle produces a parchment and laid it on the table. "Au contreiu. But we can. It's official." Serenity snatched the parchment and unrolled it. It was a contract declaring the betrothal of Lord Diamond and Lady Serenity. Under it was the signatures of both Lords and Ladies of Luna as well as Diamond's signature and even the King and Queen of Titan's signature. There was one space left next to Diamond's signature.  
  
Lady Gabrielle held out a quill. "Do not try to resist Serenity. The King and Queen of Titan have already approved. We do not need you signature for this to go ahead but we would like you consent. For one, just do as we say." Serenity turned to her father one more time in a desperate plea. Hot tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Please father! Stop this! Do you not care for me at all?" Lord Jacob, unable to look at her, replied quietly, "Just sign it Serenity." Serenity, completely heartbroken, let out a sob and ran out of the room without a backwards glance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pearl gently nuzzled her ear as if to comfort her and Serenity giggled softly and wiped away the fresh tears streaming down her face. After the scene in the castle, Serenity went straight to her chambers stopping only for a few loaves of bread, some fruit, two flasks of water and one flask of wine from the kitchen. Then in her chambers, she packed a small bag with the food, a few shirts and breeches, two pairs of strong boots, a water- proof hooded cloak and a few other necessities such as a sword, her bow and quiver, a couple of daggers and long wooden staff. Then she quickly and quietly made her way towards the stables using lots of secret passages and rarely used corridors. There was only one person she encountered during the whole escape, and that was Andrew.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She was in the stables, putting the finishing touches on Pearl's saddle when Andrew entered carrying a bale of hay. "Good morning Serenity. I hope you're not going riding in that dress are you?" Serenity whirled around in surprise and Andrew instantly noticed the look of distress in her eyes. "Are you ok Serena." Serenity winced with anguish when he used her nickname. She did not want to leave Andrew behind but she knew she had to. "I… I… have to leave Andrew." "Leave?" She noted the panic in his voice and almost cried because of it. "Where are you going?" Serenity sighed and lowered her head, turning back to adjusting the saddle. "They want me to marry Lord Diamond but I don't want to. Andrew, if I don't leave, I'll drive myself mad. I need to get out don't you understand?" Serenity started to sob again but felt a pair of comforting hands on her shoulders. "I understand Serena." She turned around and embraced him tightly. "You know, you've been the brother I've always wanted." Andrew smiled. "And you're the best sister a guy ever had." Before Serenity could unleash another wave of tears, she jumped onto Pearl and was out the stable door in a flash. As she was galloping away towards the forest she chanced to look once more at the castle. It was the same big, looming house she grew up in but from that point on, it was no longer her home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She closed her eyes and listened to the whispering wind. It told of adventure and excitement in far away lands. If she listened hard enough, she could almost hear the sea, beckoning her to see it's clear skies and foaming, white waves. Stories told to her about the sea at bedtime were not enough quench her thirst. It was her life long dream to see the sea, so that was where she was going to go. She was going to make her fortune and bring honour to herself, her family and her country. Without that, she vowed not to return to the place of her birth.  
  
  
  
Wow! Long chappy. If I write future chapters they might not be as long. Depends on you, the reader. COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!!!!!!!! I need them to live! *someone is holding gun to my head* I'm serious you guys. I can't write any more if I'm dead. PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
